Portal:Andromeda Galaxy
Welcome to the Andromeda Galaxy hub page, for all things related to Andromeda. If you are a new species or immigrant yet to be recognized by the high governing body of this galaxy, please file a request form here. After it has been looked over and accepted by the governing body you may fill out the rest of the information concerning the new species, civilisation, location or technology. Message Board Here you can put up messages for asking help, general questions, or anything that you really need help with that you don't really want lost in the comments. Like a misunderstood term or something that you need everyone to know. Sign with four tildes "~". Gallery and General Featured species= The Miluri are an influential and powerful group, originating from the planet Miypria, in the Miyr system in the Andromeda Galaxy and have since expanded far across the Sanhul Arm... Read more... The AIUD is an Interstellar Unitary Diarchy located in the Andromeda Galaxy. As of current time they are a suspicious species with 18 star systems under their control. Their Government is a Diarchy with Empress Lorfaru Poncet and King Devasko Tolat as the current rulers... Read more... The Estin are a race of sick, twisted, genetically altered creatures that have an empire around the core of the Andromeda Galaxy, deep within the Trentas Grid. Much is unknown about the empire but more is being discovered about this ancient empire with more (unfortunate) interaction... Read more... The Klymu are a civilization from the planet Lethun in the Andromeda galaxy... Read more... The Nuuskan Republic is a Republic which currently has the leader of President Nest-Sevel Pneusezes. They are an off-spring of evolution from the Alkan when the Estin-Alkan war was happening. Read more... Skojan (Pronounced as Es-Ko-Yan) is both a singular and plural name, coming from the Estin language meaning 'The Great Ones'. Read more... The Zambarau Concord is a cosmopolitan group of civilizations that make up a sphere 26.8 light-years across encompassing 24 solar systems.Read more... The Eruption (Dipylidium Conflagratio/Parasite 8) is a parasitical leech-like species, which has the ability to kill, and take control of its host. Read more... A large peaceful insectoid race that resemble earth termites, despite their peaceful nature they do have a poweful military to stop genocide and unprovoked killing Read more... |-| Featured location= |-| Featured character= |-| Featured story= |-| News= Introductions The following is a recorded message from the NSAG and EPSC for introducing new species, civilisations and other beings to the galactic community: Hide Message= |-| Show Message= *>START_TRANSMISSION: Y/N *>>_Y *>--//=: ############# *>--//=: All set? Good. *>++//=: Well, how should I start this... *>--//=: So much for "good at improvising". Give the microphone here! *>++//=: No need to be mean about it... *>--//=: Would you just- You know what, we need to start this. *>--//=: Anyway. On behalf of the Galactic community, we welcome you to the interstellar neighborhood! *>++//=: Yes, you are not alone in the galaxy. Far from it in fact. Why there are many species and civilisations out there! *>++//=: We presume you have looked around a bit on the "Andromedian Databank" pages, but just incase you haven't we have an easy guide for entering the community. *>--//=: Firstly, you should go here and fill out an "entry form" for any articles you may wish to add. *>++//=: After you have filled that out, and hopefully been passed to write it up, you should write that page up. *>--//=: Make sure that you add detail to the page though. We don't want some blank waste of the databanks. *>++//=: After you have done that, you should probably go and be more social with others you may have seen. *>--//=: You may even want to write up some fables or adventures that you know of concerning your article. *>++//=: So, after you are being social, have your mark on the databanks and have fables and adventures to be read you can add more. There can never be too much on the databanks. *>--//=: Not unless we surpass two megabytes that is. *>++//=: Anyway, we hope that we have helped you to become a wider part of the galactic community, and that you can keep contributing to the mess of all the information we have here. *>--//=: Also, just to mention a little slogan of ours: Happy editing! *>++//=: That's all sorted then. Shall we head to the social decks? *>--//=: Sure, why not? End transmission. *>>TRANSMISSION ENDED Databank pages Here, all of the databank pages will be listed for you to look at, maybe you'll find something interesting. Locations Civilisations Species/Creatures Individuals Stories